


April 9th, Name Yourself Day

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Fury's Secrets [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the shortness but there is going to be more to this, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this multiple chapters or if it's going to be in another story though...</p></blockquote>





	April 9th, Name Yourself Day

"What do you think about TaserBitch?" She looks over at him from where she's laying out on the couch, phone beeping in her hands. "Hmm." He keeps his focus on the file he's reading until a hand is waving in his vision. "Yes?" He looks up at her smiling face and she kisses his cheek. It makes him smile and when she moves away he grabs her wrist and pulls her into his lap. "Daaaaad." She whines, but she doesn't make a move to leave. "Yes sweetheart." He wraps his arms around her and relaxes. It's been a long time since they had spent a weekend together and he has missed it.

"TaserBitch." She looks up at him and he raises his eyebrows in question. "My superhero name." She answers with a sigh. "That way you can talk about me without anyone knowing."

"No." He can feel her gearing up for an argument so he covers her mouth with his hand. "I don't want you as part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Not even as cover, it's to risky." He feels her sigh and he releases her as she pokes his side. "But I miss you." The words were almost too soft but he hears them and smiles sadly. Darcy doesn't see it because she doesn't turn around, opting to go to her room for a while.

Back in the living room of the safehouse he watches the door she left through, her words echoing through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness but there is going to be more to this, I'm not sure if I'm going to make this multiple chapters or if it's going to be in another story though...


End file.
